180
by minae cute
Summary: Minato yang baru saja pulang kerja dikagetkan oleh kelakuan ajaib keluarganya,,, Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kita lihat saja,,, Spesial for Minato birthday,,, Dengan sedikit revisi dan tambahan cerita...


25 Januari 2014

**Sumarry : **Minato yang baru saja pulang kerja dikagetkan oleh kelakuan ajaib keluarganya,,, Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kita lihat saja,,, **Spesial for Minato birthday**,,,

.

.

**180°**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gaje, aneh, abal, miss typo's, family, bahasa amburadul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mansion Namikaze

Tanggal 24 Januari 2014, pukul 22.00 WK.

Minato melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil yang barusaha membawanya pulang dari meeting bersama klien.

"Aku ingin mandi air hangat," ucap Minato lirih.

Ya, baginya mandi air hangat dapat merilekkan tubuh capeknya yang seharian bekerja di luar rumah.

Kriet

Minato membuka pintu mansionnya dan mendapati Kyuubi duduk di ruang tamu dan melihatnya intens.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Minato penasaran, 'Kenapa Kyuubi melihatku seperti itu?' tanya Minato dalam hati.

"Tousan, mana tasnya." ucap Kyuubi dengan tersenyum manis sambil mengambil tas kerja ayahnya.

"..."

"Air hangatnya sudah Kyuu siapkan." ucap Kyuubi tersenyum ramah.

"..."

"Tousan, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kyuubi karena Tousannya tidak menjawab ucapannya.

"..."

"Apa Tousan sakit?" tanya Kyuubi bingung.

"Ti tidak!" Ucap Minato terbata.

"Kalau begitu Tousan mandi sekarang," ucap Kyuubi menyuruh ayahnya, "Airnya nanti keburu dingin." lanjutnya.

"Ba baiklah!" ucap Minato gagap, 'Ada apa dengan rubah itu?' batin Minato heran, 'Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?' lanjut batinnya.

Oke, siapa yang tidak heran dengan kelakuan Kyuubi saat ini?

Memanggil 'Minato' dengan 'Tousan' *cek

Membawakan tas kerja 'Minato' *cek

Tersenyum ramah *cek

Menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi *cek

Bukan kelakuan Kyuubi yang biasanyakan. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuubi? entahlah!

Minato yang tak ingin ambil pusing dengan kelakuan ajaib putra sulungnya pun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi, daripada memikirkan Kyuubi bukankah lebih asyik berendam di air hangat? Begitulah pemikiran Minato saat ini.

**Minae Cute**

Ruang Keluarga mansion Namikaze

Tanggal 24 Januari, jam 23.00 WK

Setelah mandi air hangat Minato duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sedang menonton TV dengan khushuk.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Minato pada Naruto sambil meraih remote yang tergeletak di samping Naruto dan langung mengganti-ganti chanel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Minato?" gerutu Naruto ketus karena Tousannya telah mengganti chanel TV sesuka hati.

"Mi Minato?" ucap Minato syok dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Apa kau baru saja memanggilku Minato?" tanya Minato berharap apa yang didengarnya adalah salah.

"Iya Mi. Na. To!" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan, "Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Naruto sing a song.

"Kau!" ucap Minato tak mampu melanjutkan.

"Be. Ri. Kan Re. Mote. nya Se. Ka. Rang !" ucap Naruto dengan aura intimidasi yang menguar di tubuhnya.

Minato hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar intimidasi Naruto, 'Apa apa dengan Naru-chan ku?' batinnya lebay, 'Apa Kyuu dan Naru bertukar otak?' lanjut batinnya.

Ya, siapa yang tak kaget jika kelakuan Naruto seperti ini?

Memanggil Tousannya dengan 'Minato' *cek

Berkata dengan setiap penekanan pada Minato *cek

Mengeluarkan aura intimidasi *cek

Bukan Naruto bangetkan? Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Entahlah!

Karena tak ingin ambil pusing dengan kelakuan anaknya, Minato pun meletakkan remote di sofa dekat Naruto duduk dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

**Minae Cute**

Kamar MinaKushi

Tanggal 24 Januari, jam 23.15 WK.

Dalam sebuah kamar, tepatnya duduk diatas tempat tidur ada sesosok wanita yang masih tampak cantik walaupun sudah berumur setengah abad, berambut merah menyala, sedang mengamati suaminya dengan intens.

Rambut wanita itu tampak digerai dan basah sehabis keramas, pandangan matanya tampak sayu dan terkesan genit, memakai daster transparan berwarna merah yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya dan jangan lupakan cara duduknya yang tampak menggoda itu.

Oke, mungkin jika laki-laki yang berada di depan wanita itu bukanlah Minato, pastilah laki-laki itu langsung noosblend jika melihat wanita a.k.a Khusina yang berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Ku Kushina!" ucap Minato gagap, 'Kenapa dia tampak mengundang?' batin Minato yang tak sadar ada setitik iler yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"Ya, Minato~" Ucap Khusina dengan sensual dan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri suaminya dengan gerakan lamban, seakan dia adalah seorang pemburu yang sedang mendekati hewan buruannya.

"Ke ke napa?" tanya Minato mundur berusaha menjauhi istrinya yang mendekatinya.

maju-mundur-maju-mundur-maju-mundur-maju.

Ya, selama Kushina maju selangkah, Minato juga ikut mudur selangkah. Hingga Minato tak bisa bergerak lagi karena ada tembok yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kau sudah terperangkap, sayang~" ucap Kushina seduktif sambil menjilat pipi Minato singkat.

"Kushina." panggil Minato singkat.

Ya siapa yang tak kaget jika kelakuan Kushina seperti ini?

Berpose menggoda *cek

Merayu Minato *cek

Melting Minato *cek

Bukan Kushina bangetkan. Ada apa dengan Kushina? Entahhlah!

Karena tak ingin ambil pusing dengan kelakuan istrinya, Minato menyentakkan tubuh Kushina dan beranjak menuju ruang keluarga.

Oke, bukannya Minato tak ingin menyentuh Kushina, hanya saja kelakuan aneh istrinya membuatnya bingung dengan apa terjadi.

**Minae Cute**

Ruang keluarga mansion Namikaze

24 Januari, jam 23.50

Di ruang keluarga sudah ada KyuuNaru yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Minato dengan benda aneh yang berada di tangan mereka.

"Mari kita hitung bersama!" ajak Kyuubi dan di angguki oleh Naruto.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2" ucap KyuuNaru kompak.

Kriet

Minato membuka pintu kamarnya dan,

CTAK

DUEEEERRRR

"Kertas convety yang ditembakkan KyuuNaru mengenai wajah Minato.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Tousan!" ucap KyuuNaruKushi kompak.

"Kalian?" tanya Minato meminta penjelasan.

"Kami sengaja untuk bertindak diluar sifat kami agar Tousan bingung." jawab Naruto.

"Dan ternyata berhasil dengan baik!" ucap Kusina.

"Itu semua saran dariku, Minato." ucap Kyuubi.

"Aku lebih suka dengan kalian yang biasanya." ucap Minato mengutarakan isi hatinya, "Dan makasih." lanjutnya.

Ya, Minato lebih menyukai tingkah keluarganya yang seperti biasanya.

Kyuubi yang selalu seenaknya sendiri, galak, usil, egois, memanggiilnya 'Minato'. Memang sih dulu Minato mengharapkan Kyuubi bisa berlaku sopan sedikit padanya, namun setelah melihat sendiri Kyuubi seperti itu entah kenapa dia menjadi shock seperti tadi.

Naruto yang ramah, murah senyum, sopan, sabar. Memang sih Minato mengharapkan Naruto lebih tegas, namun setelah Naruto bersikap kasar seperti itu dia jadi merindukan Naruto yang biasanya.

Kushina yang kasar, suka teriak-teriak, cuek. Memang sih Minato mengharapkan Kushina lebuh lembut, namun setelah Kushina bersikap 'nakal' seperti tadi Minato menjadi takut, bukankah yang bersikap seperti itu harusnya Minato sebagai suami? Tapi boleh juga untuk beberapa kali.

"Aku mencintai kalian!" Ucap Minato dan memeluk keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke Nae tau jika tema seperti ini sering terjadi pada setiap perayaan Ulang Tahun.

Nae hanya ingin ikut berpartisipasi untuk merayakan Ulang Tahun Minato saja,,,,,

Akhir kata Otanjoubi Omedetou Minato Namikaze

RnR pliiiiiisssssssssss


End file.
